Betrayal
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: When May is dumped by her boyfriend, a war between her weight, family, best friend and her inner demon takes its place in her life. At a moment of desperation, will May lose the battle? Contest and Bellshipping. For better summary see profile!
1. Prologue

**Betrayal**

I felt the need to write this to see how successful or not my latest idea will be. It's my first pure contestshipping fic and I couldn't wait to post it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, May and Drew would be an official item already.

**Prologue: **

Looking into the full length mirror in front of her, May saw a figure that was unrecognizable to her. The reflection showed a seventeen year old girl with a belly that stuck out more than her chest. It was the figure that most teenage girls- including her- feared the most.

She once had a slender body accompanied with an envious twenty-two inch waist but now, putting it bluntly, her waistline had ballooned to twice the size it used to be.

She wasn't exactly sure how it happened but it did.

Eighteen months ago, she still had a body to die for and a perfect, rich, smart and hot boyfriend who adored her figure.

Maybe that was how she lost it all.

And now, eighteen months later, she had no boyfriend, no figure and well, no clothes that fit.

Even her mother- who was once crowned Miss Hoenn- disliked how her daughter had become; she just did not dare to say anything.

But her boyfriend thought differently. He liked it when May was slim and a trendy size eight (A/N: that's an American size 4 I think). He ended it with May as he couldn't tolerate the way she had become. Yes, he is that shallow.

His words still echoed in the back of her head.

"I can't be with you anymore. You're just not the same person that I liked; loved even."

His words shattered her heart into not two pieces, but a million little ones. And at a moment like this, her confidence was non-existent.

Now lying on her bed, curled up in a ball, she felt her vision blur again. She had been crying since her big break up a week ago. She even missed school, which was something she never did before.

But at the thought of school, her tears rolled uncontrollably. people didn't pick on her before because she was skinny and beautiful and because her boyfriend was extremely popular around school. But now that May is single and looking like the way she is, she was dreading the torment that she is positive that she will receive.

The part that she feared most was seeing her ex-boyfriend around school with his arm draped round another skinnier girl's shoulder.

After letting loose another load of tears and crying for another long while, she reached over for the packet of cookies and her phone, which were lying on the bedside table and dialled her absolute best friend's number after she shoved two of the mini chocolate chip cookies into her mouth.

It rung for a while before Dawn finally picked up. By then, May had eaten so much more of the cookies.

"Hi Dawn." May said into the mouthpiece, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Oh, hey May." She heard her friend say, as if she was hiding something from her.

"Dawn, I need your help." May pleaded

Dawn hesitated to answer. "I'm sorry May, I'm not in town at the moment."

May sighed, "Never mind then."

"Is it something important?" Dawn asked. May could hear a lot of rummaging in the background.

"Well, it's just that I wanted to hang out with you to get my mind off certain things." May replied, "But, never mind."

"Sorry, but I have to go." Dawn said quickly, almost suspiciously if you asked May.

"It's fine." May replied, "I'll see you on Monday."

After that short conversation, Dawn hung up.

May wondered what happened to the whole "I'll-help-you-through-it-all" deal that Dawn had promised her. She laid down on her bed and thought for a while.

After a couple of minutes had passed (and all the cookies were gone), May rolled off the side of her bed, making a thud as she landed, and pulled out a set of digital scales.

It was time for change... Starting with another bag of cookies.

* * *

I know it's short but it's just a prologue and mine tend to be really short. Looking over that, tell me what you think, 'kay. Aslo, if you think of a better title, please speak up.

*silver-hedgehog


	2. Inside May's Life

Betrayal

It's been a long time since I've updated this so I thought I should. Plus I feel like writing something contestshippy! I hope people are still interested in this fic!

Anyway, read away peeps :)

Chapter 1: Inside May's Life

A small ray of light casted itself across May's face, causing her to stir in her bed which was buried beneath mountains of wrappers in various colours creating a crisp sound when she slowly rolled out of her bed. She stumbled to her feet and into the ensuite bathroom.

After freshening up, May stripped out of her pyjamas and stood in front of her full length mirror like she does almost every day. She tried to suck in her tummy but no matter how hard she tried to hold it in, it was still nothing compared to her old waistline. And her legs. They wobbled so much, almost like how the saggy skin on old people do.

May sighed at the sight before her. After thinking about it last night during her sleep, she determined to get her life (which revolved around her figure) back into shape.

May pulled on a pair of baggy three quarter length joggies on and a tank top under a thick baby pink hoody. The outfit was ever so slightly snug on her but May figured that the after a day's worth of exercise the outfit will fit her to a tee.

With that in mind, May put her shoes on and braced herself for the cool autumn air outside.

Xx-x-xX

May sped walked to the park, keeping her head down to avoid the temptation that is the bakery and cafés and all other food related places. She felt herself walk towards the places that she would normally go to once or twice but she managed to pull herself away from them.

When she made it to the park, she stopped and stretched her legs out and her arms. She felt like this was a good environment to get her new diet started seeing as it was quiet but it was an early Sunday. . .

After spending a couple of minutes stretching, she started to jog slowly on the footpath. She picked up the pace when more joggers came along, not one of them jogging at May's pace.

By the time May finished one lap round the park (which is large, covering an area about the size of a football stadium) she was huffing, trying desperately to catch her breath. May hated the breathlessness she was feeling and almost instantly regretted her decision to run in the park. Even when she had the perfect figure she never went jogging in the park- or jogging at all for that matter.

She composed herself before she resumed her jog.

Lap two took her slightly longer to do but she finished it nonetheless. She sweating like a pig and panting even more than when she finished the first lap.

The sun was going to reach its highest point in the sky soon and the park was becoming busier with young children and their guardians by the second.

May took this as a hint to call her work out a day.

She left the park and headed back the way she came through the town, stopping at the door of a café for food, a slice or two of her favourite cake and a tea on the way. However she did not enter.

Through the window, a styled mess of green hair with a bright pair of glimmering green eyes. Drew had a smile across his lips which showed off his perfect teeth, each one white and nicely lined together. He sat in a booth with someone, probably a girl seeing as the hand he held across the table was dainty with a beautiful snow white complexion. The girl who he sat with had her back towards May and the back of the booth covered her body, obscuring May's vision.

The memories of Drew being such a sweetheart suddenly flooded back to her mind.

"_May, what's that on your hand?"_

"_Huh? There's nothing there."_

"_Oh wait, it's just my hand in its rightful place Next to yours."_

_May giggled._

She snapped out of her thought when someone taps her shoulder, asking her to move out the way so that they can get into the café.

Suddenly she did not feel hungry. Or thirsty.

With nothing to do in the town, May left and went back to her house.

Xx-x-xX

Nobody was home when May returned. Everyone was probably out at work like usual. Despite it being a Sunday, May's parents always work. Her dad is a personal trainer at the local gym and her mum runs a beauticians in town, the one that May and Dawn go to all the time.

She entered the house and took her shoes off, switching them for a cosy pair of slippers. She went into the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper that was stuck on the fridge.

_May,_

_I have a lot of customers today so I'll be home late. Don't expect me back for dinner. _

_Love, mum_

_Ps. there's cake in the fridge for you when you're up! _

May moved that piece of paper out the way to read the other piece that was under it.

_Maybear,_

_I'm running the late aerobics class this week. I won't be home to make dinner but I made some of your favourite stew. Just put it in the oven for 30 minutes and check that it is hot before eating. There's desert in the fridge if you want it. _

_Dad _

May crumpled up both the notes in her hand and tossed them into the bin across the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked at its contents. There was a lot a different drinks, ranging from alcohol to fizzy drinks to water.

May picked up a can of cola and put it down again when she saw her reflection in the stainless steel bowl inside the fridge. Instead, she opted for water.

"Don't be tempted!" She said to no one in particular.

She picked up the plate with the slice of cake and looked at it. "I'm sorry." She said to the cake as she headed towards the bin and tipped the plate sideways. She watched as the cake slide off the plate and into the bin.

Rather than feeling satisfied, May felt regret, a feeling she was going to have to get used to from there on.

Xx-x-xX

It was almost six and for the first time in long time, May felt hungry. She had deprived herself of food for the whole day. Usually when her parents are in, her mum would make lots of snacks for May whether she was hungry or not.

She got up and left her magazine on the floor of her room where she was lying and went to the kitchen. She took the stew out of the fridge and looked at it. She could see the little blobs of fat floating about in the stew which lead her to contemplate whether she should eat it or not.

After deep consideration, she opted against it and emptied the stew into the bin and emptied the bin bag. She did not want her parents to think what they say about her is getting to her (after all, most of it is rather hurtful) - that would only worry them.

Although emptying out the stew solves the problem of not eating all the fat in it, it does not solve May's hunger problem.

_You can do this, May. You don't need to eat._

May's inner self was slowly taking over. First she talked herself out the cake and now the stew.

May lightly slapped both her cheeks. "I can't do that. I need to eat."

_No you don't. You can sleep it off. Only fatties need to eat._

May thought for a minute before agreeing with herself. Sleep was all she needed.

Xx-x-xX

Sore limbs and weak all over, May did not want to leave the comfort of her bed but it was Monday which calls for school.

May slowly moved out of her bed. She had fasted for twenty-four hours so far. She felt sluggish but pushing how she felt aside, she went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She horrible and her face showed it.

After freshening up, May stripped out of her pyjamas and looked at herself in the mirror and looked at her body. It had only been a day since she began her diet and there was still no visible difference to her figure.

"Yesterday was so not worth it." May said to herself in the mirror.

_Of course it was! You haven't looked this good in a while!_

"I don't feel any different. I'll have to lose this the old school way." May said as she pinched some of her tummy fat.

_Good luck with that!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" May yelled at herself.

_Everyone knows that healthy eating and exercise takes a long time. But using this method you'll look great_ _in no time._

"…"

Xx-x-xX

May opened her locker and looked at all the food staring back at her inside it. She hesitated over what to do about it so she slammed her locker shut, choosing to ignore it for the time being.

"Morning May." Said a peppy voice from beside her, "You look a bit tired today."

"Morning Dawn." May greeted, "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Dawn nodded. "Maybe you should eat some of your favourite cookies." Dawn smiled. Her smile was extra bright today. It wasn't just any smile, May noted to herself. It was an 'I'm in love' smile.

But May had a tricky question to deal with first. She managed to narrowly get away with not eating breakfast this morning by waiting until her parents left the house and the taking food with her and discarding on the way to school- which she walked to today instead of taking the bus.

"I'm all out of food in my locker." May answered hesitantly before changing the subject to revolve around her friend. "But you're looking even cheerier than usual."

"Me?" Dawn said, "I am. It's a beautiful day so shouldn't we all feel good?"

"But it was sunny last week and all you said did was compla-"

"Let's go to homeroom before we're late." Dawn said as she put her hands on May's shoulder and steered her in the direction of the aforementioned area.

At homeroom, May noticed Dawn's behaviour in class. Every time her phone vibrated, she would check it and giggle before she replying. May did not know who was making Dawn so happy but she was now positive that Dawn had something going on with someone.

"Who are you texting?" May asked, trying to get some gossip out of her friend.

Dawn moved her phone up to her chest, obscuring May's vision of the screen. "No one in particular." She replied, unable to hide her cheeky smile.

May thought it was weird that Dawn did not tell her who it was. They had been best friends since nursery and she had never kept something like this from her. But still, May let it slide. She figured that Dawn was going to surprise her with news that she is going steady with someone.

The bell went, signalling the end of homeroom. Most of the students had scrambled out of homeroom quite quickly while others take their time, preferring to sit about before leaving when the halls are quieter.

May and Dawn fall under the latter category of people. They slowly made their way out of the room and into the halls of the vast school. May and Dawn had almost all classes together however Monday period one was not one of them. Dawn had history whereas May had art… With Drew.

At the thought of his name, May felt the need to turn away and go home, to stay away from school. But she knew she could not avoid him forever.

By the time May made it to art class, Drew was already there.

Xx-x-xX

Well there's the first chapter (not including the prologue, of course). Hope you all liked it Please review please, I do genuinely feel more motivated to continue it when people review!

Oh and if you like any of my other stories and want me to update them, then PM me about it. I am doing an offer. Check my profile for more details if you happen to be interested!

Good day people :D


	3. The Inner May Rises

Betrayal

As promised, an update! This story had one vote the last time I checked the poll so here's the chapter! Hope you like!

Chapter 2: The Inner May Rises

May walked in slowly with her head down and stopped at the first empty seat she approached. She sat there and took out her sketch pad.

At the back of the class sat Drew and a bunch of popular people that May was friends with when she was skinny and in the cheerleading squad. They all laughed at something someone had said before they quietened down and resumed casual chit chat. None of them bothered to acknowledge May.

It felt yesterday that May was sitting at the back of the class and laughing nonchalantly at things people said during class and then heading into to cheerleading practice after school. She would have become the head cheerleader this year if it her body had not changed so drastically. Once she was the flyer of the stunts but before she knew it, she was demoted to the front spot and eventually, the back spot where no one could see her.

May added wee bits here and there to her sketch and waited for the teacher to come over and approve her dress design. The teacher had always admired the way May chose to approach art. Without hesitating, the teacher approved May's design and sent her off to the next step which involved going in to the supply closet and choosing fabrics.

May stood up and felt dizzy for a second. She gripped the table to stabilise herself before heading to the supply closet.

The room itself was small and the room was not very well lit, unlike the classroom. There were bits of different fabrics here and there and everywhere in the contained space. May felt through several bits and looked at the different colours. She had to take into consideration Dawn's skin tone and slim figure, after all, she had promised to model the dress for her when it is complete.

May spent a lot of time in the supply closet, trying to take everything about Dawn into consideration. She was deep in thought when someone entered the little supply room too. One of her ex friends.

The expression she had on when she looked at May was obviously not a good one. It was clear that she had shunned May as a friend.

May looked away from her and tried to maintain focus on her work. But it was difficult when she could feel her ex friend Brianna stare at her body, probably her legs which were practically twice the size of Brianna's.

May did a pretty good job of ignoring Brianna's stare but when another one of her ex friend came into the supply room it became hard. Not only was the staring twice as bad now, she had to put up with their comments about her body and how she would never fit into whatever she was designing.

"Gosh, like, where on Earth are they gonna, like, find enough textiles to make a dress to contain, well that." The second girl said, casting a glance towards May's direction as she finished her comment.

"Don't be silly Melody." Brianna laughed, "It's obvious that she's gonna get someone who's not fat to model it for her."

May felt uncomfortable at the sound of Melody and Brianna's voices; and even more so at the words they were saying. She pretended to be absorbed in her work, distracted by the bronze coloured silk that she had held onto since the other two people had entered the little room. May tried to ignore the hurtful words that the Melody and Brianna were saying at a volume that was a little bit louder than a normal talking voice. She picked up the red cloth sample and decided that was the one she was going to go with and left the room, not wanting to hear any more from the duo.

Xx-x-xX

It was lunchtime. May could smell the beautiful aroma of sweet, sweet lunch wafting about in the air. The smell of meatballs made May's mouth water, mentally anyway. She tried to refrain from buying her favourite lunch so instead, she went to find Dawn. Maybe telling her May's new diet plan would help, after all, Dawn had a figure that is to die for- she would know what to do to help May lose weight.

It took Dawn a good few minutes before she left the maths classroom. May took a peek into the class to what was holding her and what she saw puzzled her. Dawn was standing in front of the teacher's desk with… Drew. May could only wonder what happened and she continued to watch. It looked like the teacher was telling them off for something, but what?

May tried to listen to what the teacher was saying but it was no use, she spoke with a voice that was firm and stern, making eavesdropping difficult, impossible even. When she heard Dawn and Drew apologise to the teacher for whatever they did, May headed towards the door at the backstairs, and hid there until she was certain Drew had left the area. But that took longer than May had originally thought.

Drew said something to Dawn, making her smile, giggle even. Like this morning…

"What's going on between them..." May asked herself as she watched them hug before Drew left the department with his blue blazer slung over his shoulder.

Dawn straightened her black skirt which ended mid-thigh and was about to leave in the direction that Drew went. May took this as an opportunity to walk over to Dawn. Maybe she was not going to tell Dawn about her diet just yet.

May took a deep breath and pushed the door, catching Dawn's attention. "Hey Dawn." She greeted, trying to act as normal as possible. May held her books in her hand.

"Hiya May." Dawn smiled. Her smile was bright like always. "It's meatball day. I'm surprised you're not down there yet." She added when May approached her. They started to walk in the direction that Dawn was going to go in the first place.

May wondered if her best friend was seeing her ex-boyfriend. It looked like he was schmoozing her, just like how he treated May quite a while ago. She decided against asking Dawn about it until she was certain. Though she certainly hoped that was not the case and surely Dawn would not do something like that to May, after all, they have been best friends since nursery. "I know. I had to talk to Miss Erica about a few things regarding my design." May lied and rather smoothly for a change. Usually when May had to lie, she would get all stuttery and jittery.

Dawn nodded as they turned the corner and headed to one of the two main stairwells of the school. "Do you still want me to model it?" Dawn liked the design when May first showed her it, even though it was not complete at the time.

May nodded. "I still need a model. Hope you won't mind." May said, forgetting about seeing Dawn with Drew already. They walked down the stairs and entered the atrium which is joined with their canteen. The ceiling of the building was composed of glass, allowing plenty of sun in on sunny days, which was practically every day.

"Good." Dawn said as she approached her locker and pulled out her key. "I really liked it the last time you showed me." Dawn checked herself out in the mirror and applied some lip gloss. She puckered her lips before shutting her locker. "So what do you want for lunch?" Dawn asked.

The question May had been dreading since she decided not to tell Dawn about her diet.

Xx-x-xX

When the school day was over, May waited for everyone to leave before she left. She waited about in the art department and took out some paint to kill time. The canvas was completely white before May started to brush some paint on it, gently. She used a lot of red and stopped after a few minutes, hesitant in finishing her work for some reason. But nonetheless, May stopped and cleared her things away and tucking the canvas to one side of the room.

She left the building and walked home instead of taking the bus. She made sure the buses left before she left so that she would have to walk. Unless she stayed at school overnight which she had did on time with Dawn when they were in first year of high school. But that was for an assignment that they had to pull an all-nighter for.

May walked the long way home. Passing the woods rather than the town, this was the scenic and more direct way to home. The woods were just as its name describes. Nothing but a dense cover of foliage and the occasional deer that ran across the road. The footpath was pretty worn out too which was probably the reason why most people avoided walking here.

About half way through the journey, May's feet became tired from walking. She almost twisted her ankle twice and she fell over a small bump and onto her hands and knees once. "Maybe this was not a good idea." May said to herself, slightly disheartened.

_If you did what I suggested then you wouldn't need to, silly girl._

"It wasn't that bad!" May yelled to nobody.

_If you say so._

"What's that supposed to mean?" May yelled, again to no one. "All I ate was an apple!"

_An apple too much. If you didn't eat it then you'd have less food to burn off inside yourself. Now it'll take you longer to burn that off._

May was speechless.

Xx-x-xX

It took May longer than she thought it would take for her to make it home. It was almost four when she left school and it was almost five when she made it home and she was feeling slightly breathless from the walk. There was no one home yet again, making her diet plan easier.

May opened the fridge and looked at its contents. Milk, veggies, fish, steak, pie (cherry, May guessed) and a whole load of other foods that May adored, just sitting there, tempting her. She shut the fridge door and left the kitchen and into her dad's mini home gym. She slowly crept towards the treadmill, unsure as to whether she should use it or not. She never used her dad's gym equipment, the ones at home anyway. May brushed her finger tips along the bumps that were the various buttons. Slowly, May took a step onto the treadmill, making sure that she was on before she pressed the button, triggering the start of her workout.

Xx-x-xX

May slumped onto the mat on the floor. She had finished her workout for now, after over an hour on the treadmill. She could feel the sweat falling from her forehead like water falling from a waterfall. She had to admit, it felt good though.

It was quiet in the room, the whole house even. No one had returned during May's work out. Suddenly the silence was disrupted by her stomach. "Maybe I should get some food in me." May said aloud to herself.

_If you don't want to become beautiful again then by all means go for it._

May groaned. "Not you again."

_Don't you use that tone at me. I'm just you but also your guardian, the one that will lead you to what you want._

May thought about what she just told herself. Maybe she right.

Xx-x-xX

May went stepped out of the steam filled bathroom and into her bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Once again she dropped her towel and stood star naked in front of the mirror. This routine was starting to become a habit.

May smiled brightly at her reflection in the mirror, not because what she saw but what she thought. The thought of all the exercise and lack of food made her feel like she was slimmer.

_I'm glad you see things my way_

"I'm just trying my idea out." May said to herself. "I will prove to myself that this method does no-" May stopped midsentence when she heard the front door followed by the sound of a pair of heels clicking and clacking against the wooden flooring of the hall downstairs. "That must be mum. Better go say hi to her." May said to herself as she left her room. She was about to shout down to her mum when she heard her speak.

"I know. I don't think May will be entering Miss Hoenn..." There was a break in Caroline's sentence. "Yeah, I don't think it's her thing these days… Yes, Joana, I'm sure she'll love it… Uh huh…"

She realised that she was talking to Dawn's mum on the phone. Joana and Caroline are, like May and Dawn, best friends but they were both very competitive back in their pageant days, many years ago. Since May and Dawn were born, Joana and Caroline have been waiting for the day that their daughters will compete in Miss Hoenn against each other. Caroline used to talk to May about it all the time and May has always dreamt of becoming Miss Hoenn.

May backed into her room as quietly as she could. The last thing she needed to hear before the end of the day was how much of a disappointment she is.

Xx-x-xX

Whew, an update. That's one down on my poll. I don't really have anything to say now but review please! I feel more motivated to write when I have reviewers! Taaaaa!

Oh! And I might ne changing the name of the fic but I don't know what to. Give me suggestions if you have any! Thanks! :)


End file.
